Alma Beoulve
Alma Beoulve is Ramza's younger sister from Final Fantasy Tactics. She is also the only suitable host body for the Lucavi demon Altima. Unlike the two eldest Beoulve children who are only half-brothers of Ramza and Alma, Alma is Ramza's full sister. Friendship With Tietra Alma lived at Igros Castle, stronghold of the Order of the Northern Sky and House Beoulve. Their father, Balbanes Beoulve, brought the Heiral siblings Delita and Tietra under his protection. Tietra and Alma are about the same age, so they quickly became friends, despite the class difference between them. Unfortunately, Dycedarg, the eldest of Balbanes' children, murdered him, and together with Larg, began a campaign against the primarily peasant Death Corps. During this campaign, a Death Corps leader named Golagros attempted to assassinate Dycedarg, but when he failed he then tried to seize Alma. The second-oldest Beoulve sibling, Zalbag intervened, and Golagros instead seized Tietra. Because of Argath Thadalfus' contempt toward peasants, Tietra was subsequently killed during a Northern Sky attack on Fort Zeakden led by Zalbag and Argath. Assisting Ramza Following the death of Queklain, Ramza visited his brother Zalbag in Lesalia Imperial Capital in a vain attempt to have him stop the war. Alma was also at Lesalia, and she met Ramza as he was leaving the town by the back gate. Suddenly the Glabados heresy examiner Zalmo arrived and attempted to arrest Ramza. Alma helped her brother fight back and Zalmo went away empty-handed. Alma then suggested that they search for the Virgo Holy Stone at Orbonne Monastery, as she had spent considerable time at the monastery and had seen the stone there before, but hadn't realized its significance at the time. Ramza reluctantly agreed to take her with him. At Orbonne Monastery, Ramza discovered that Temple Knight Izlude Tingel had beaten Ramza to the monastery, and was inside searching for the Virgo Stone as well. Ramza left all of the Zodiac Stones he had collected with Alma, and rushed down to confront Izlude. Suddenly, Wiegraf Folles appeared and captured Alma. When Ramza and Izlude returned to the entrance, Wiegraf had Izlude take Alma away, while he battled Ramza. Ramza quickly defeated Wiegraf, but couldn't catch Izlude, who had mounted a Chocobo. In the Hands of the Lucavi Izlude did not get far with Alma before he was captured by Malak, who was working for Duke Barinten. Both Izlude and Alma were imprisoned at Riovanes Castle. When Izlude's father Vormav arrived with Wiegraf, Izlude was brought before him by Malak. Negotiations between Vormav and Barinten quickly went sour and Vormav transformed into Hashmalum, going on a rampage. In the chaos, Alma slipped out of the dungeon and came across Velius' dead body, as Ramza, entering the castle to rescue Alma, had just slain the creature. Continuing into the next room, she found Izlude mortally wounded. Izlude warned her that a monster was on the loose, and Alma, mistakenly believing he meant Velius, told Izlude that Ramza had killed the monster. Izlude then died and Vormav, back in his human form, suddenly entered the room, discovering Alma. By now, the Virgo Stone was in Vormav's hands and it reacted to Alma's presence, alerting Vormav to what he least expected: Alma was the one he had been searching for to use as a host for the Bloody Angel Altima. Vormav punched Alma in the stomach, knocking her out, and made off with her. Altima's Resurrection When Vormav learned how to reach Murond Death City he took Alma there and attempted to perform the ritual that would resurrect Altima. This failed, since an insufficient amount of bloodshed had occurred since Altima's resurrection. Just then, Ramza arrived in an attempt to rescue his sister. Vormav decided to use Ramza as a sacrifice to Altima to help make the ritual work. Activating the Leo Stone, he transformed into the Lucavi beast Hashmalum and attempted to destroy Ramza. Ramza tried to awaken the unconscious Alma, but Hashmalum had sealed her soul, making it impossible. However, Ramza did prove too strong for Hashmalum to destroy, and wounded him enough to break his power over Alma. The girl woke up, but Hashmalum refused to admit defeat and committed suicide to offer himself as a sacrifice to Altima. As a result, the Virgo Stone finally triggered and Alma found herself possessed by Saint Ajora Glabados. Alma's will, however, was too strong for Ajora, and she separated from him, reappearing nearby. Alma told Ramza to destroy Ajora, but the fake saint immediately transformed into Altima. During the battle, Alma did what she could to keep Ramza alive by casting MBarrier on him. Altima transformed again into a giant skeletal monstrosity, but ultimately Ramza prevailed. Altima exploded and the entire area was consumed by the blast. It appeared as though Alma had been killed, but she was later glimpsed by Olan Durai, riding away with Ramza; it was the first and only time in the entire game that Olan had seen Alma. Beoulve, Alma